Some structures or assembly means are known for arranging plants vertically and watering them in that arrangement.
One of the most widely used methods consists of a thick mesh which is hung or assembled in a structure or panels in order to remain vertical. Plants are inserted in this mesh or panels with mesh such that their roots become entwined with it, watering being provided when water is carried to the upper part or to different parts of the mesh by means of hose or conduits, and the water then descending under gravity, saturating the mesh and watering the plants.
The main drawback of this system is the complexity and time required for assembling and removing the plants because their roots are entwined with the mesh.
Other known systems use containers or plant pots with plants, which are arranged by means of a structure or secured at an angle of no less than 90° or more than 180° with respect to the vertical. They generally do not have means for watering, which must be done manually, one plant pot at a time. In cases where there are means for watering the plants, said means consist of hoses or conduits carrying the water to the open or upper part of the container or plant pots.
The main drawback of these systems consists of the time required for watering the plants manually or, where appropriate, for removing and positioning the device, hose or conduit carrying water to each container or plant pot, provided that said plants must be assembled or disassembled.